In certain communication systems, such as in a code division multiple access (CDMA) cellular system as defined by interim specification (IS) IS-95, a receiver in the communication system determines an estimated encoding rate for each received frame. In such systems, the rate determination accuracy affects speech quality since any rate determination error typically causes annoying artifacts in the decoded speech signal. In addition, since rate determination is performed on a real-time basis, it is important that the rate determination process is performed in an efficient and cost effective manner.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for performing rate determination in a communication system.